


Wesen

by raditus



Category: Grimm (TV) RPF, Psychoville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raditus/pseuds/raditus
Summary: Jeremy Goodes life is turned upside down when he learns that the Silent Singer may not be what he thinks!Him and a young lady unravel the mystery and he finds out the answers to some of the weirder things he's been seeing!





	1. Chapter 1

I was in the library, walking. There was someone in a blue shirt and red pants with their back to me. I was in a short mood to begin with.

"Get out of here, you good for nothing son of a bitch!" I had to say this in a sharp whisper; it was a library, after all!

The person whirled around to face me, their golden pigtails whipping around. I was faced with an angry face, red glasses and filled with white, nearly shark like teeth! They beared their teeth, a silent snarl!

In a reaction of surprise, I woged, showing my nearly rotted visage of a Hexenbiest! I roared, the silent dude yelping like a hurt puppy, his Yelp sounding like it eked out from rotten vocal cords, twirling around to the other way and bolted through a solid bookshelf, vanishing into nothing! The tatty cane he'd been carrying upside down fell to the floor with a clatter. I picked it up, frowning down at it.

I faced back the way I wanted to originally go, only to see another man, coming out from between some stacks, an incredulous glare. When we got close to each other, I retracted my Woge

"What the hell happened?" The man began. He glared at the direction the stranger took. "How did you see the silent singer, let alone frighten him?" He glared down at my hands, mouth falling open in shock at the cane. I handed it to him.  
  
"I can ask you the same thing." I grumbled. "Why are you letting people in that have teeth nearly rivaling vampires from Supernatural?"

"Supernatural?" The man asked. "Never heard of it."

"Who is this silent singer?"

"A bloke that supposedly I am the only one who can see them. And I saw your face earlier; what are you?"

"Hexenbiest."

The man chewed on his lower lip for a few minutes, before replying, "We need to go to my office and discuss this further."

The intensity in his otherwise unremarkable face threw me. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Jeremy Goode." He replied, "And I am the head librarian."


	2. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and his new study pal hit his books, only to find out a harrowing secret that not even Jeremy knew!

Jeremy had never seen a Hexenbiest before. He'd seen other people flip faces, but brushed it off as the same hallucinations that made him see the silent singer. 

"And he flexed his neck and boom! Hair everywhere and even more of an asshole attitude." 

"Probably Blutbad" Jeremy had this questioning look that was endearing. "People who can see them and don't know about Wesen think they're werewolves. There is a condition where Blutbaden who get it act like a stereotypical werewolf." Jeremy winced. 

"So, am I one?" 

"I don't think so. More than likely, the Silent Singer is though, but that doesn't make sense."

"Why not?"

"When do you see him?" 

"When I get stressed out?" Jeremy added, "More notabley when I get upset."

"Sometimes Woge works like that; Wesen can snap and shift, even without meaning to." 

"But the changes, they'd be on my own body, not separate, right?" 

"How is your mental state?" 

"I've been checked into a facility before." It was my turn to chew my lower lip.

"Do you have any old books, so old and maybe controversial you don't let the general public borrow?"

"Yes, follow me."

Later, we were poring over a large, musty book. It was the only one if its kind in this library. 

"What about this one?" Jeremy sounded excited. 

The drawing of the Wesen's face had wild yellow hair, making it look something like a Lowen. It had a razor filled maw. 

Gespalten - Split One.

Frequently traveling alone. Tends to eat and drink same foods other Wesen and Kehrseite do. 

Characterized by scraggly blonde hair and shark-like teeth in physical Woge. They have the ability to cast their Woge out unintentionally and often in this state, forget what they are. The cast Woge manifests as a separate yet limited interactive entity that only they can hear or see. 

On the rare chance that other Wesen, for no Kehrseite even has a rare chance, see and hear the cast Woge, there will be notable differences. 

They turn unreasonably hostile towards others who they feel had done them very wrong.

If a cast off is bound back to the original Wesen, the results could be catastrophic.

"That sounds like the silent singer." Jeremy put in.

"Except for the teeth, no way." Jeremy stared at me. "Your singer had blonde hair, but it's neatly trimmed and done up in pigtails." I suddenly wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. 

"Didn't the book say the cast Woge would have differences? You saw it and your mind didn't know how to process it so it changed the hair to not wild and filthy." Jeremy's face had suddenly gone paper white. "It made a sound, a yell or something. It used to never make sounds before. That's why it's called the silent singer."

"I'll never forget it." My mind flashed back to the rotten sounding Yelp it made. "Looks match the sound." Jeremy shot me a hurt look. 

"That's technically me; You're taking the piss out of me!" He barked, "Watch it!"

I had enough Grace to blush, muttering an apology. "So, what now?" 

"I want it back inside me, the singer."

"It could be catastrophic!" Jeremy pulled what would be called his resolve face. 

"If it is my Woge, it belongs with my body, not Ruddy outside of it!" 

"Okay, please calm down."

"I am calm." I could tell his words had some heat. "We'll have to research to find out how the hell to pull it off."


	3. Finding Out

"So what does it call for again?" Jeremy asked me as I returned from the occult section of the stacks. 

"Here, there's the recipe." I started. "For it to be any good, I have to brew it." 

"Why you?"

"Hexenbiests are notorious for being able to brew strong magical teas and potions." Jeremy's face fell. I placed the open book in front of us.

Wesen Joining Potion

Allspice - healing  
Bay Laurel - clearing confusion  
Calamus - bind and strengthen Potion.

Brew allspice, bay Laurel and only a tiny piece of calamus in boiling water for ten minutes. Drink while hot.

Allspice heals separated malady. Bay Laurel helps clear confusion so that joining can happen. Calamus strengthens and binds Potion so that the confusion heal is very strong and the cast Woge can be reversed. 

"If it's so crucial that I get my Woge back, then why only a small piece of Calamus?" 

"Because Calamus is poisonous." 

He goggled at me,"Is this even safe?" 

"Tell me of a better idea, Goode "

"Give me the book." He griped. "I'll check the damned thing. Leave off; I'll call you over if I find anything." 

"Yes, your royal highness." I muttered, stung.

I found myself browsing nearby stacks out of sheer boredom. I happened to cast my gaze up at a shelf above my head, seeing a series of books. Their spines drew me; They were of a strange blue and purple color. I pulled one down. The cover read 50 Great Coastal Walks Of The British Isles: Volume one. it was a small series of books on the shelf so I pulled each one out. I frowned, I couldn't check them out; Volume Two was checked out! I put each one nacl, volume one being the last. 

"I'm ready now." 

The sudden voice at the other end of the row of stacks made me startle, jamming the book back into the slot harder than I had intended, a section of pages at the top of the books being bent so bad that they were peeking from atop the book! Jeremy rushed over. 

"Sorry, you startled me-" 

"What the hell did you do?" he demanded in a harsh whisper, yanking the book back out. "Damn, now I have to repair it." before he stalked off. I heard him mutter, "First it was Volume two gone, and *now* volume one! *Unbelieveable!*"

I was irritated. I was Hexenbiest, so he should have been grateful I had even apologized! I stalked off up the the desk. "You said the tea is ready for me to make it?" 

"I've got the allspice here." he said, a bit coldly. "The others, I don't have." He was still having a tantrum about the stupid book! 

"That book; You're lucky I even bothered apologizing! But of course, you only hear what you want to hear!" Jeremy glared at me, his eyes hard blue marbles. 

"I have to repair the book because of *you*. That means that there is a large gap where one and two should be." 

"What happened to two? Someone drop it and bend the book cover?" The last part was snotty but I didn't regret it. I regretted even saying I was sorry to him in the first place. And of course, I regetted not being *more* snotty to him! 

"Someone 'lost' it." 

"Meaning you think they are saying that to steal it." Jeremy shrugged.

"It happens sometimes." 

I laughed a short, bitchy laugh. "Why would someone steal that book. I mean, they're no bigger than an I-Can-Read book!" 

Jeremy went nearly apopleptic with rage! "They are great books, you - you illeterate buffoon!" 

I sighed, already bored. "You know what - screw you! I'll still get your 'precious woge powers' back, but I want a reward! I knew I shouldn't have tried to be a better person - I want a fucking payout when you get it back!" 

"Fine by me." He curtly replied.


	4. Cook Out

Weeks later, Jeremy is standing in my flat. "Here is the allspice." 

We added half the bottle to the boiling water, the Bay Laurel and very small piece of Calamus soon to follow. 

"It needs to boil for ten minutes." I stated. 

He moved off to sit in the kitchen at the small table. "How do you know?" 

"Hello, Hexenbiest, remember?" 

"Did your parents teach you?" 

"No, and it wasn't because they died or anything. My parents are still alive, but we cut off each other from our lives. Turns out they hated me being born so badly that they kept me downtrodden and refused to teach me anything dealing with Wesen." 

"Why, when you *are* Wesen?" 

"They hoped I'd run afoul of a Siegbarste, most likely and not come home." Jeremy shook his head.

"That's messed up. Are all Wesen like that?" 

"Do all Humans treat their kids like trash, destroying hopes and dreams?" I snorted. 'Didn't think so, so why would it be acceptable to think Wesen would do that to theirs simply because they're not Human?" 

Jeremy raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry, that didn't come out right."

"Any word on book number two?" I really didn't care but I was bored to death. The ten minutes seemed like forever! The sooner this was done and I got paid, the sooner this loser librarian could be out of my life!

"No, the book is still 'lost'." He brightened considerably, "I'll get it back soon."

"Good for you." I eyed Jeremy with some amusement. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Jeremy goggled at me. "Are you seriously interested in me?" 

"I ran out of things to say, actually. This has to be the longest ten minutes ever."

"For me it is because I stand to gain from this." He added, a bit harshly, "What's your excuse?" 

The smell if cooking potion filled the air and just then, the alarm went. I emptied the drink into a plastic cup. "Remember what it said, Goode. Drink it hot " 

Jeremy pulled a face even as he walked up to my counter. "It smells like dog puke and arse rolled into one!" 

I shrugged, "Not my problem." 

"You've turned into a real bitch, you know that?"

"That's true," I admitted with no anger. "But I'm no one's bitch." Jeremy made a scoffing sound, grabbing the off colored drink. 

"Cheers to myself." He down it in one shot, nearly lobbing the now emptied glass back on the counter top.

"Nothing's changed." He commented. "How do I Woge?"

"It's nothing that can be-"

Jeremy screamed in agonizing pain, doubling over, clutching his gut! Before my horrified stare, the silent singer manifested, doing a strange silent dance and song, using this wooden cane as a microphone! The bizarre figure didn't even take notice of me, sliding across the floor like a ghost towards Jeremy, still miming. For a brief moment, both figure occupied the same space, only for the singer to vanish. Right when it vanished, Jeremy made an unbidden Wesen head snap. The results were instantaneous; His carefully styled black hair became yellowed and feral looking, growing to look like a lions mane! His face grew to sharply resemble a Lowen's, except that the teeth still had a resemblance to the silent singer's, but with more of a feral look! His eyes were still blue. 

"It worked!" His voice sounded like someone dubbed an animalistic growl over his actual voice! "You will be rewarded!" 

He leapt through the air, suddenly on top of me, pinning me! 

"What the hell?" I beat at his chest! "What are you doing? What kind of reward is this?"

"You'll be rewarded with paying the price for 50 Great Coastal Walks Of The British Isles: Volume one!"

I gasped, remembering what that old Wesen book said about the Gespalten, that they held grudges! 

"Jeremy, don't!" 

With a roar, Jeremy darted his tooth filled maw towards the front of my throat!

444444_

"You hear what this sick son of a bitch of a librarian did?" One constable said to another as they escorted Jeremy Goode to processing. 

"I heard he killed some bird in her home, in cold blood." 

"Some how, in one go, he tore her throat out within his mouth, *like a dog*."

"Sick!"

Jeremy heard the chatter and gave a closed lipped smile. The trio entered the room, the windowed door shutting brhind rhem. From behind the door came first the sound of bones crackling suddenly, as if something reshaped itself. There was a feral roar, then the screams of fear. Lastly came the sounds of stuff ripping, blood spraying and splattering the lone window in the door!

FINISH


End file.
